Cœurs Entrelacés
by Ariana315
Summary: Edward Cullen, Bella Volturi. "Ses pupilles d’or croisèrent mon regard azurin". Amour naissant, destins entremêlés. Mais l'amour existe-t-il, lorsqu'on est combattant et que le funeste destin nous guette ?
1. Prologue

_Voilà. Je débarque fraîchement sur le site afin d'y publier ma fiction. Elle est en cours d'écriture sur un de mes blogs. J'ai actuellement écrit une vingtaine de chapitres ; je pense en poster environ un toutes les semaines environ. Je suis assez maniaque de l'orthographe et de la grammaire. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les dire. J'accepte toutes les critiques. J'espère vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ..._

**Prologue : **

Lentement, elle défroissa le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses paumes. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de commencer sa lecture. Elle savait que respirer lui était inutile ; sa moitié humaine n'était-elle donc pas morte ?

Elle ne broncha pas tandis que ses prunelles parcouraient rapidement le minuscule message de son aimé. Avant de le froisser de le laisser choir sur le sol. Puis une perle naquit au coin de son œil, s'accrocha à ses cils, captant la lumière des étoiles jusqu'à ce que, trop lourde de douleur refoulée, elle roule sur le marbre de sa joue et se perde dans la nuit. Elle sentit son cœur se briser dans un tintement de remords désespéré.

Non…

Non.

Non ! Son cri déchira l'air, rompit le silence oppressant. Alors elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se mit à fuir. Loin.

De tout.

Pour retrouver son aimé. Pour poursuivre l'aventure avec lui.

Le bois ne réagit pas tandis qu'elle louvoyait entre les conifères, suivant l'odeur des embruns marins ; les feuilles mortes ne craquaient même pas sous ses pas. Elle se savait différente des autres ; plus talentueuse que n'importe quel humain et plus gauche que n'importe quel vampire. Elle savait aussi, que contrairement à ses pairs, sa vie n'était pas immortelle, elle s'effilochait avec le temps. Et ce soir, cette nuit sans lune, elle trouva cette absence de similitude fort affriolant. Fort utile, lorsqu'on souhaite en finir avec son existence.

Ses pupilles luisaient d'un féroce éclat, une sauvagerie qui les aurait tous effrayés. Mais qui ne la remplissait que d'une joie immense. Enfin, quand elle entendit le fracas des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers, elle se sut arrivée. Pourtant ne ralentit-elle pas et accéléra encore et encore… Les gerbes d'écume qui s'élevaient, la noirceur de l'océan… la ravissaient.

Ainsi ses grandes enjambées dévorèrent le sol, la projetèrent sur la falaise et lui permirent de s'élever. La gracieuse silhouette d'Isabella se découpa sur le ciel vespéral, juste avant que tout ne cesse, que la gravité n'ait raison d'elle et qu'elle ne plonge dans la profondeur abyssale avec la conviction de ne pas y réchapper.

Dans les bois, l'air était encore frais et odorant. Pur. Le bruissement des arbres n'avait pas encore apporté la nouvelle… Un ruisseau murmurait des promesses aux cailloux qu'il caressait cependant que la lune teintait d'argent un minuscule bout de papier froissé et mouillé. Gisant sur une pierre. S'il était bien endommagé, l'écriture était encore lisible. Deux phrases, dont la somptueuse calligraphie perdurait, malgré les larmes qui l'humidifiaient.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »

Et une signature.

« Edward. »


	2. Voyage

**Voyage**

**- Point de vue d'Isabella - **

_Tadam… Tadam…_

Une musique niaise se déversait par l'autoradio, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà pesante de l'habitacle. Le chauffeur braillait comme un demeuré pour tout accompagnement. Entassés à l'arrière du véhicule, nous nous efforcions de stopper les effluves enivrants du , vous me direz, lorsqu'on est pris en sandwich entre l'imposant Félix et Jane l'infernale.

Il faudrait qu'on me pense à remercier Aro pour sa brillante idée de transport. Détournant mon regard du paysage, je soupirai.

- Vous ne voudriez pas changer de musique ? maugréai-je.

Le chauffeur, un italien à l'odeur de musc, se dévissa la nuque pour nous lorgner, nous et nos manteaux sinistres. Mon air revêche et le visage irrité de Félix n'échappèrent pas à son œil vitreux. Il lâcha une phrase incompréhensible dans sa langue avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

Après cinquante années passés à Volterra, je ne déchiffrais toujours pas un mot d'italien.

Nous plissâmes le nez lorsqu'il s'agita sur son siège, saturant l'air de son parfum. Sentant que les prunelles de ma voisine luisaient d'un éclat altéré, je lui fourrai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Jane…, lançai-je en guise de mise en garde, ne récoltant qu'un hématome.

Lorsque son corps androgyne se tendit en avant, prêt à sauter sur sa victime, je rabattis le capuchon sur son visage et la tirai en arrière. Dotée d'une force quasi-inexistante, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans le soutien de Félix qui la ramena sur son siège.

- Du calme, Jane, la réprimandai-je à voix basse.

Alec posa une main qu'il voulait vraisemblablement rassurante sur l'épaule de sa jumelle. Je pariais qu'il l'aurait volontiers anesthésiée grâce à son don, mais qu'il craignait Jane et son inique pouvoir.

_Oui_, craindre Jane était une réaction dite « normale » ; elle n'était bonne qu'à provoquer le mal autour d'elle. Un seul de ses regards peu amène vous conduisait à souffrir le martyre. Les Volturi, clan ancestral que je servais, lui vouaient un ridicule respect anxieux.

_- _Tais-toi, l'hybride ! cracha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

_Hybride. _L'horrible condition refit surface, déferla sur moi tandis que je serrais les mâchoires. Ma main se crispa sur mon siège, en arrachant le cuir usagé. J'avais beau m'inclure le plus souvent dans le clan des vampires, je ne l'étais qu'à moitié. Le fait est que j'étais issue de l'union entre un vampire assoiffé et une humaine bête et naïve. Ma brune de mère s'était entichée de ce qu'elle pensait être un « ange » ; et le résultat, c'était moi. Moitié humaine, moitié vampire. Sang mêlé.

Effrayant.

Du sang battait sous mes tempes ; mon cœur battait la chamade des mortels ; je pouvais également m'empourprer - franchement frustrant.

Si ma « mère » - user du terme me répugnait - était morte aux couches, mon géniteur, lui, n'avait eu que faire de moi. J'ignorais même qui il était. Et je demeurais sans réponse sur mon passé.

- Bella a raison, renchérit prudemment Félix. Inutile de tuer ce miséreux.

Le sous-fifre surveilla la réaction du général d'un œil méfiant ; Jane se contenta de broyer la main de son jumeau tout en fusillant le rétroviseur du regard. Félix commença à monter dans mon estime.

- Pas de ma faute si le fumet est délicieux, se défendit Jane en fixant l'intéressé d'un œil torve.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez ; j'étais forcée d'approuver ce point-là. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le venin emplissait nos bouches, même pour moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus jamais toucher au sang des humains.

Le taxi cahoteux ralentit encore à l'abord d'une rue pavée - si l'allure pouvait encore diminuer, s'entend. Alec souffla d'un air las.

- Pourquoi ne nous sommes pas servi de nos propres moyens de transports ? fis-je observer.

J'entendais par là la vitesse stupéfiante des immortels, leur permettant de couvrir une distance importante en un temps infime. Sûr que nous aurions déjà gagné l'aéroport et même notre destination en ce cas ! Au lieu de cela, nous étions là, brinquebalés à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Tu demanderas à Aro, rétorqua Alec en baissant volontairement la voix. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le chauffeur aurait pu intercepter notre conversation, bien que nous échangions en anglais. Il fallait avouer que notre discours paraissait déplacé pour le groupe de riches étrangers que nous devions être. Mieux valait se taire, marmonnait Félix.

Un humain trop curieux s'était figé de l'autre côté du trottoir au lieu de traverser la rue. Remarquant l'étrange beauté des vampires, il nous adressa un regard interrogateur ; je lui retournai un sourire crispé. Les Volturi avaient décidé de garder leur identité secrète ? Alors pourquoi nous promener en véhicule flegmatique sous le chaud soleil d'Italie ?

Frustrée de rester sans réponse, je croisai puis décroisai mes bras sans parvenir à m'occuper. Le taxi finit par s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus.

- Délivrance ! chuchota Alec.

L'instant d'après nous jaillissions à l'extérieur, tendions son dû au chauffeur et nous éloignions à une allure trop rapide pour la norme sous les coups d'œil interloqués des badauds. Je ne pouvais supporter la présence du bonhomme une seconde de plus.

Jane en tête de file, nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'aéroport de Volterra, rempli d'humains à l'odeur capiteuse. Devant notre pâleur singulière, tous nous lorgnèrent.

Enfouissant mon visage dans ma cape, j'étouffai un soupir. Pourquoi nous infliger pareille torture ?

* * *

Le ciel était bleu marine.

Ce bleu marine qui flirte avec le violet et n'existe qu'en fin de saison, dans des contrées reculées. L'Alaska en était une bonne représentation. L'air était piquant, mares et étangs s'étaient parés durant la nuit d'une fine carapace de glace brillante. Au moins les humains étaient absents à l'appel.

Je resserrai autour de moi l'épaisse cape de laine bordée de fourrure que j'avais jeté sur mes épaules et réprimai un frisson.

_Je suis congelée_, songeai-je en claquant des dents.

J'étais la seule à souffrir du froid, et il était horriblement agaçant de me voir grelotter de la sorte. En effet, mon derme, contrairement à celui des immortels, laissait filtrer la morsure glaciale à travers ma peau, me transmettant la même sensation que pour les humains.

Toutefois, à l'inverse de mes pairs, j'avais le privilège de pouvoir demeurer à l'extérieur lors des journées ensoleillées. Au moins je ne ressemblais pas à un arbre de Noël ou à un quelconque gyrophare sous les lumières éclatantes.

Les Volturi devaient donc rester obrombés*, abrités derrière l'épaisse tenture de leur manteau unisexe, capuche rabaissée. Non que cela semble les gêner, mais ma partie humaine leur trouvait des allures de zombies. Allusion à un film d'horreur, j'imagine. _Mon côté de vivante qui reprenait le dessus_. Un comble.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire ? nargua Jane alors que je frémissais derechef.

Regard incendiaire. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

- Inutile, ripostai-je. Rappelle-moi juste où nous nous rendons.

- Pas loin, éluda Alec.

- Quelle réponse ! raillai-je.

- Boucle-la.

Je grognai, plissai les yeux. Rien. Juste la bise glaciale qui sifflait hargneusement dans mes tympans. Mais peut-être mes « compagnons » entrapercevaient-ils quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ma vision était réduite, du fait de mon métissage.

Nous parcourûmes encore une centaine de mètres, cependant que les hauts sapins agitaient leurs branches enneigées, avant qu'une odeur ne parvienne à mes narines. Sucrée et mortuaire. Je reniflai précautionneusement, et me détendis. Rien d'étrange dans cette émanation ; l'auteur était un vampire.

Alors voilà en quoi constituait notre mission ? Détruire un semblable ? Je savais évidemment que c'était fréquent, mais Aro ne m'avait jamais confié pareille besogne. Je n'avais jamais assisté - en direct, du moins - au sadisme des jumeaux combiné à la force de Félix. Une première, en quelque sorte.

C'est alors que les lèvres pulpeuses de Jane se retroussèrent et qu'un feulement monta des tréfonds de sa gorge. Alec l'imita.

_Leur cri d'appel_, marmottai-je intérieurement.

Je sentis que nous approchions, alors que l'odeur s'intensifiait. Il y en avait plusieurs.

Ça promettait…

* * *

*« Obromber » signifie couvrir d'une ombre.

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est très court. La largeur du texte publié sur le site m'a surprise. Je m'en excuse.

J'attends vos critiques. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis.

Raté ? Réussi ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Affrontement**

**- Point de vue d'Isabella –**

Mon premier combat contre mes pairs. Ma première vraie bagarre. J'avais déjà livré des duels, disputé des entraînements, mais à effectif réduit. Il fallait bien débuter. Mon côté vampirique se réjouissait à cette idée.

Nous finîmes par déboucher sur une grande clairière enserrée par des arbres calcinés. Les troncs s'élevaient dans l'air, solitaires. Des volutes de fumée mauve s'égaillaient dans l'air ; ainsi, le carnage avait déjà débuté. Deux clans quelconques s'affrontaient, crocs et griffes dévoilés.

Jane me fit un bref signe et, cette fois-ci, j'obtempérai sans broncher. L'habituelle aura bleue de mon pouvoir s'activa et crépita autour de mes paumes devenues poings. Aussitôt, les deux armées s'immobilisèrent. Paralysées. Coupées dans leur élan.

Félix eut une moue appréciatrice.

- Très bien, commenta Jane en hochant la tête.

Comme quoi, nos différends étaient mis de côté lorsque nous parlions bataille – son domaine favori. C'était tout aussi bien ; malgré mon don, je me voyais mal affronter ces vampires seule.

- Qui est le chef ? enchaîna-t-elle.

Elle ne haussa pas la voix – son timbre enfantin portait largement sur tout le terrain d'affrontement. Une femelle à l'air hautain cligna deux fois des paupières ; nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Prunelles noires, peau crayeuse, expression figée dans un sourire, elle transpirait l'assurance.

- Le nom de ton clan, s'enquit Alec.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et nous nous raidîmes immédiatement. Félix fit un pas en avant, j'étais prête à la clouer au sol… et les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent. Un rire où suintait un plaisir sadique que je ne connaissais que trop.

Je leur lançai un regard effaré.

- Mauvaise réponse, minauda Jane, les yeux étrécis.

La femelle poussa un hurlement de terreur mêlé de souffrance. L'écho se répercutait sur la forêt brûlée. Si elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses capacités, sûre qu'elle se serait roulée au sol en criant son horreur. Mon humanité éprouva de la culpabilité à son égard et fut tentée de la libérer ; je secouai la tête, me repris juste à temps, alors que j'allais enrayer mon don.

Enfin, les cris stoppèrent lorsque Jane posa son regard sur la fine pellicule de givre. La prétendue chef poussa un miaulement étouffé.

- Alors ? soupira Alec. Ton clan.

- N-nous… sommes des n-nomades, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle hurla derechef.

- Jane…, commençai-je, prête à intervenir.

Le général ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu mens ! proféra celle-ci à l'adresse de la femelle.

- Non ! s'égosilla la martyre. Je vous j-jure… que c'est vrai !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de nouveaux-nés dénués d'intelligence, assena Alec d'une voix dure. Qui est le créateur ?

Nouveau cri de grâce.

- Les gars…, tentai-je.

Sans succès. Personne ne daigna prêter attention à mon appel. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur l'agonisante – les gardes se réjouissaient de la situation, et les belliqueux la scrutaient avec horreur.

- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas nous en dire plus, lâchai-je à la cantonade.

- Boucle-la, Bella, m'ordonna Félix d'une voix atone.

- Avec plaisir, raillai-je en me fermant comme une huître.

L'idée de désactiver mon champ de force, histoire que les combattants retrouvent l'usage de leur corps, et de m'enfuir en abandonnant les miens germa dans mon esprit. Pensée humaine, sans aucun doute.

Ainsi n'étais-je pas faite pour la guerre ? Si mon côté de mortelle reprenait le dessus chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un souffrir, je n'allais pas aller loin sur un champ de bataille. Mes instincts de vivante m'enjoignaient la peur et la prudence en présence de ces immortels. Il valait mieux que je reste celle que j'avais toujours été : l'hybride désireuse de se faire oublier qui servait son clan du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mon rôle chez les Volturi avait toujours été très simple - je servais d'hôtesse d'accueil. J'étais, paraît-il, parfaite pour ce rôle. Avec mon don, j'avais parfois tenté des vampires à entrer au service des prestigieux Volturi. Mais là, tout était différent.

- Non, répondit la femelle d'une voix effrayée à une question à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention.

- Hmm, fit mine de réfléchir Jane - je savais déjà ce qu'elle préparait... -, eh bien toi et ton clan devez mourir. Vous avez désobéi aux règles, vous vous êtes montrés aux yeux des humains et vous devez payer. Félix, Bella, occupez-vous en.

- Pardon ? articulai-je bêtement.

Les jumeaux, main dans la main, me renvoyèrent un seul et même regard courroucé.

- Tu utilises ton don pour les désintégrer, précisa Jane en roulant des yeux.

- T-tous ?

- Bien évidemment ! rit la gamine. Tu pensais venir pour quoi ? Taper la bavette ? Écoute, l'hybride : je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ça fonctionne comme ça. On est censé faire notre boulot en dératisant notre monde de ces abjects vampires.

_Dératiser_. Le terme me hérissa. Depuis quand Jane et les autres se considéraient-ils supérieurs _à ce point_ ?

- Alors maintenant, tu obéis, conclut l'immortelle de sa voix d'enfant.

Et elle se détourna, sa cape claquant sous l'effet de la bise glaciale. Les regards de deux clans convergèrent vers moi, la plupart plus intrigués qu'effrayés. Je balayai du regard la clairière enfumée. Dix vampires encore debout. Tous sous l'emprise de mon pouvoir. Il me suffisait de créer un champ de force à l'intérieur d'eux pour... _Non_.

Je me tournai vers Félix et lui adressai un coup d'œil suppliant. Celui qu'il me renvoya était interrogateur.

- Je... je suis désolée, m'excusai-je. Mais je ne peux pas. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un monstre (je fixai Jane). Enfin... pas entièrement.

Et je resserrai mon capuchon et m'en allai sans me retourner, non sans avoir adressé à Jane un nouveau regard polaire. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Caïus me réprimanderait, Aro ferait son fameux sourire boudeur d'enfant, Marcus soupirerait, Heidi bouderait et Jane me mépriserait ouvertement. Mais tout ça, je m'en fichais.

Comme je l'avais dit, j'étais à _demi_ ignoble.

* * *

Contre tout principe, je décidai de rentrer en Italie. Le vol pour Volterra était direct - une chance, d'après l'écran d'affichage. Plus vite j'arriverais, plus vite je serais incendiée. Je serais sans doute punie, comme une enfant, et qui sait, peut-être retirée de mes fonctions. Mais tout cela je m'en souciais guère. Enfin... ma part d'humanité s'en fichait. C'était toujours déroutant d'avoir deux existences « ennemies » qui cohabitaient dans un même corps. La plupart du temps, elles s'entendaient mais lorsque mon pouvoir s'en mêlait...

- Mademoiselle ?

L'employé du guichet me dévisageait d'un air benêt derrière la vitre en plexiglas. Son visage de demeuré me ramena à la réalité. Je remarquai que le hall d'entrée de l'aéroport de Juneau s'était considérablement rempli et qu'il en exhalait une douce odeur délicieusement humaine.

_Reprends-toi, l'ignoble_, m'ordonnai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous désirez ? répéta l'humain de sa voix traînante.

En cinquante ans d'existence, j'avais remarqué que rien n'avait beaucoup changé dans les aéroports. Si les avions s'étaient modernisés, ils n'avaient toujours pas remplacé les employés par des machines. Dommage : au moins les robots sentaient la rouille et l'informatique, pas cette émanation hémoglobine. Et ils ne me regardaient pas avec cette cupidité sans égale.

- Un billet pour Volterra, en Italie. Il me semble que c'est sans arrêt, ajoutai-je en lui décrochant un immense sourire.

Autant pousser le bouchon un peu loin.

- En effet, acquiesça l'humain d'une voix mal assurée.

Il respira un bon coup pour se donner une contenance et ébouriffa ses mèches brunes. L'odeur à l'intérieur du guichet devait être insupportable. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Finalement, il me tendit le billet qu'il avait imprimé et je partis sans demander mon reste. Je sentais les regards des mortels se poser sur moi et le venin emplir ma gorge, mais je demeurais sereine - ou presque. _Belle_. L'étais-je vraiment pour que ces vivants me fixent de la sorte ?

_Belle_. Mouais... Un charme bon pour appâter les humains afin de les tuer, non ? Je me tournai vers la baie vitrée que le soleil incendiait de ses rayons. Là où un autre aurait été aveuglé, j'entraperçus mon reflet comme dans un miroir. Je ne savais que trop ce que j'allais y découvrir : le prototype indissociable - et unique - de l'hybride à la peau crayeuse, aux cernes violacés dégageant cette impression lourde et maladroite malgré la taille fine et les attaches déliées. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était mes iris qui attisaient les regards. Seulement parce qu'ils étaient différents des autres - bleu électrique plutôt que bordeaux.

Et face aux silhouettes sculpturales et marmoréennes des autres vampires _faites_ pour chasser et aviver, je ne valais rien. C'en était parfois agaçant.

Un grésillement se fit entendre, et presque aussitôt, une voix synthétique à l'accent british emplit l'aéroport.

- _Les passagers à destination de Volterra sont priés de rejoindre le hall d'embarquement_, nasilla-t-elle.

* * *

Je franchis la porte dite « d'or » d'un pas prompt cependant que la nuée bleutée de mon pouvoir tremblait de mon impatience mal contenue. On s'écartait autour de moi - mon côté vampirique et respecté reprenait le dessus. Je me campai au centre de la salle, près d'un archaïque vampire à la peau chiffonnée et décharnée. Une ribambelle d'immortels gravitaient autour de sa petite personne.

- Aro, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

- Bella ! Enfin, tu es de retour !

Le sourire qui craquela son teint d'oignon fripé me fit presque lever les yeux au ciel. Aro cachait bien son jeu - bien mieux que Caïus qui déjà, fulminait depuis son trône de pierre.

- Que fait-elle, ici ? tempêta ce dernier en me pointant du doigt.

L'aura autour de moi augmenta d'un niveau et plusieurs vampires reculèrent d'un pas.

- Tout doux, Caïus, le réprimanda Aro. Bella, enchaîna-t-il en se retournant vers moi, ne t'avais-je pas confié une mission ?

- Si, admis-je en croisant les bras.

Toute trace de culpabilité ou d'humanité avait déserté mes traits ; si je devais me battre, je me battrais. Mon don s'était emparé de moi, faisait voler ma tignasse et noircissait mes pupilles. Je n'étais plus l'humaine - j'étais la vampire que tout le monde redoutait.

- D'après... mes quelques conseillers, tu ne l'aurais pas accomplie. Est-ce exact ?

- Qui sont vos « quelques conseillers » ? ripostai-je durement.

L'antique Volturi fit un signe derrière lui et la charmante Jane et son adorable frère Alec, bras dessus bras dessous, sortirent de l'ombre, un seul et même sourire pervers sur leurs lèvres parfaites.

- Jane, éructai-je en la propulsant contre le mur.

Elle s'y écrasa dans un grand fracas qui fit rugir son jumeau et soupirer Aro. Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course dans la pièce d'à-côté, celui-ci tendit la main. Signe d'abandon ? de paix ? Qu'il me fasse part de son dénigrement... je m'en fichais royalement.

- Bella, je t'en prie.

Nulle trace de supplication dans son timbre qui évoquait le souffle du vent. _Wow, inutile de faire de la poésie_. Juste l'espérance de paraître crédible devant sa « cour vampirique ». Les remords viendraient plus tard. À regret, je relâchai la pression sur Jane qui s'écroula brutalement. Alec se précipita sur elle. Je désactivai mon écran de protection - juste une seconde - et tapai dans la paume d'Aro.

Puis je m'en allai sans demander mon reste.

* * *

**Avis ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Découverte**

**- Point de vue de Tanya Denali - **

La colère est un état d'irritation violente et agressive causé par un profond mécontentement ; ma propre rage fut provoquée lorsque je découvris mes sœurs, de retour de leur escapade nocturne. Non qu'elles m'aient désobéi - elles étaient libres malgré mon statut de « chef » - mais c'est leur état qui m'alarma.

Si on m'avait prévenue la veille au matin que je tomberais dans cette fureur continue, je n'y aurais pas cru. J'aurais ri au nez de mon interlocuteur. Et pourtant, quand les arbres bruissèrent, annonçant leur retour, je ne pus reteindre un hoquet d'horreur.

Kate et Irina.

Manifestement mal en point. L'une s'appuyait sur l'autre, toutes deux chancelantes dans la neige d'Alaska. Lorsque j'en compris la cause, je portai mon poing à ma bouche. Je mordis férocement dans le marbre de ma peau, tandis que la douleur aiguë remontait le long de mon bras.

Il ne restait qu'un seul bras à Irina, une longue plaie serpentant de sa joue gauche à son sourcil droit ; quant à Kate, sa jambe gauche s'arrêtait à son genou.

Toutes deux frissonnaient d'effroi, probablement encore sous le choc.

Mon hurlement bestial se perdit dans les méandres des bois voisins, effrayant plusieurs caribous, cependant que je me précipitais à leurs côtés. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, se refermèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma gorge. J'étais tétanisée. En proie à des sentiments trop forts pour être exprimés. Peut-être étais-je trop protectrice avec mes sœurs, mais elles étaient tout ce qu'il me restait - la seule trace de mon existence d'humaine - et je les aimais. Même si la mort fuyait notre condition, jamais je ne les laisserai partir - pour toujours, s'entend.

J'offris mes mains à Irina qui s'appuya volontiers dessus. Mon bras enserra la taille de Kate et nous fîmes demi tour alors que la rage ciselait mes pensées.

- Qui... qui vous a fait ça, finis-je par demander, la mâchoire crispée.

Irina se borna à secouer la tête, ses épis argentés suivant le mouvement.

Coup de veine, Eleazar et Carmen qui chassaient dans les bois avoisinants avaient perçu mes cris et s'étaient hâtés de faire demi-tour. Avec leur aide nous soulevâmes mes sœurs et les portâmes dans notre résidence actuelle, une villa de brique isolée dans les bois.  
_____

Avec l'aide de mes compagnons, je les soignai. Je demeurai à leur chevet cependant que le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, impavide, ma main de glace dans les leurs. Eleazar ne disait mot et Carmen murmurait des chansons en espagnol.

_La nuit fut longue..._

* * *

J'entrai dans la minuscule pièce sombre qui servait de « chambre d'ami ». Les invités étaient rares et, contrairement à nos cousins, nous n'étions pas plein aux as. Mes sœurs étaient étendues sur des minces couvertures indissociables, leurs peaux de porcelaine étincelant doucement malgré la noirceur de la chambre. Kate ouvrit les yeux en nous entendant approcher et ses lèvres autrefois pleines esquissèrent un sourire.

Nous nous plantâmes devant elle - la moins amochée des deux - et exigeâmes des explications. On ne tombait pas dans cette situation sur un coup de tête, et je pariais qu'une querelle entre clans était dans la manipe.

- Eh bien..., commença ma sœur d'une voix rauque et inhabituelle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Irina ; cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, les paupières toujours fermées. Alors Kate se lança :

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes parties hier. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la soif qui a guidé notre route - c'est l'envie de combattre. Nous nous sommes rendues dans cette grande clairière, là-bas, au nord.

Elle eut un geste évasif vers les montagnes.

- C'est là que deux clans s'affrontaient. Or, j'en connaissais, de ces clans. Nous avions prévu de rejoindre leurs rangs, enchaîna-t-elle tout en ignorant le grognement bestial qui secouait ma gorge.

- Et ? l'encouragea Eleazar parce qu'elle s'était tue.

- Sauf que... Les Volturi s'en sont mêlé.

- Prévisible, marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même.

Dès qu'il y a du grabuge, des entorses aux lois... les Volturi rappliquent !

- Par chance, nous n'étions pas encore arrivées, poursuivait ma sœur. Mais nous détections leur odeur. Ainsi qu'une autre... une autre exhalation... vraiment, très étrange, cette odeur... Bref. Toujours est-il qu'alors que nous courions, nous avons été stoppées dans notre élan. Comme... immobiles. Des cris, des hurlements de douleur, le rire guttural de Jane puis le silence. Et une grande explosion qui nous a rendues ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi ? m'emportai-je abruptement. Pourquoi avoir décidé de rejoindre les rangs de ces...

- Deux clans rivaux ne peuvent coexister, Tanya, soupira Eleazar comme si c'était évident. C'est ainsi. Et tu sais que les Volturi adorent se mêler aux magouilles...

- Mais cette exhalation, reprit Kate, complètement dans les vapes.

- Un nouveau garde ? supposai-je.

- Sûrement, admit le vampire brun. Kate a dit que son odeur était comme spéciale et les Volturi adorent... les « cas à part ».

- Comment vas-tu ? demandai-je à Irina, toujours sous silence._____

Elle opina péniblement de la tête. La balafre cicatriserait bientôt et ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, j'en étais persuadée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui plissait mon front.  
____

- Les Volturi sont allés trop loin, cette fois, finis-je par exprimer à voix haute.  
_____

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Carmen en s'encadrant dans la chambranle. Tu sais comment sont ces vampires, _mi querida_. Ils tuent sans vergogne.  
_____

- Kate et Irina étaient présentes, m'enferrai-je. Et beaucoup d'autres immortels. Sûrement beaucoup d'innocents. Il n'est pas question que cette histoire continue ainsi. La menace Volturi doit cesser.  
____

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirigeai dans le séjour. J'empoignai le portable de Carmen et pressai un numéro préenregistré.

- Que fais-tu ? s'enquit la propriétaire de l'appareil.

- J'appelle les Cullen, l'informai-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille. Il est temps que cette querelle ne soit plus de notre seul ressort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Convocation**

**- Point de vue de Carlisle Cullen -**

Le cœur de l'adolescente battait la chamade. De lourdes pulsations rythmées par le flux sanguin ; des pulsations qui ne m'attiraient même plus. Pas plus que la rougeur fébrile qui avait envahi le visage de la jeune patiente.

Même si cela m'était inutile - avec mon épiderme hypersensible, le diagnostic ne se vérifiait même pas -, je jetai un coup d'œil relativement humain au négatoscope. Les radios me confirmèrent ce que je savais déjà - que l'os était cassé.

Ignorant la respiration saccadée de la fille, je lui souris et la rendis à son infirmière toute aussi pivoine. Ma règle d'or était de les mettre en confiance, d'être bienveillant, mais parfois, les réactions des humains, et en particulier les femmes, me prenaient au dépourvu même si je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Comme à l'ordinaire, les parents piaffaient dans le bureau répondant au nom de « Docteur Cullen ». _Mon_ bureau personnel. Déroutant. Ils se raidirent lorsque je poussais le battant avec le plus de bruit possible.

- Bonjour, les saluai-je en leur tendant la main.

Règle du parfait médecin : être poli et ponctuel dans toutes les circonstances et avec tous les patients, aussi insignifiants fussent-ils. La femme s'empressa de serrer ma paume glacée.

- Quel est votre verdict ?

- Rien de bien grave, les rassurai-je tandis qu'ils frissonnaient. Une légère fracture. Emy a eu de la chance.

- Ah ! Merci, docteur Cullen ! s'extasia l'homme en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Nous avons eu si peur, acquiesça son épouse en tamponnant ses yeux humides.

Ça, je n'en doutais pas. Esmée ou moi-même aurions réagi de la sorte si l'un de nos enfants - bien qu'adoptés, ils le restaient - avait été blessé. Nonobstant, mes fils et filles étaient bien plus résistants que les humains, d'où mon attitude ambiguë avec les parents. À cet instant, mon portable égrena sa mélodie familière à mon oreille depuis la poche de ma blouse. Je m'empressai de décrocher.

- Carlisle, fit la voix à l'autre bout avec une étrange raideur.

- Tanya.

D'un geste, je congédiai le couple ému. Inutile qu'ils assistent à une discussion inter vampirique. L'homme attrapa presque durement le bras de sa femme, les nerfs toujours à fleur de peau, et tous deux quittèrent presque fiévreusement la pièce.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'appelles, repris-je à l'appareil.

- Pas de ça entre nous, me coupa-t-elle.

Avec un ton tout aussi abrupt.

- Simple appel de courtoisie ? me renseignai-je quoique la réponse me paraisse évidente.

- Absolument pas.

Courte pause pendant laquelle elle sembla rassembler ses idées.

- Un problème d'ordre primordial. Pourquoi ne nous rendriez-vous pas une petite visite ? À Juneau ? Ce soir, par exemple. Nous avons _vraiment_ besoin de discuter.

Et elle coupa la communication, me laissant plus pantois que jamais.

* * *

Ma famille réagit plutôt bien face au résumé que je leur fis de ma conversation avec Tanya. Nous avions tous immédiatement compris que « ce problème », comme le disait ma cousine, était important. Bien que la nouvelle ait laissé comme un froid dans la maison, nous nous étions aussitôt mis en route. Nous avions l'habitude de rendre visite à nos pairs, aussi nos bagages étaient minimes. Nous n'avions même pas emprunté de voiture. Le plus tôt pour comprendre les Denali serait le mieux, et le plus tôt était ce soir.

Près de moi, Edward, qui déchiffrait mes pensées, haussa les épaules. Il était le plus imprévisible de mes fils, le plus compliqué aussi. Le fait était qu'il « n'avait pas trouvé d'âme sœur », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Toujours aussi détaché et réservé. Changerait-il un jour ?

Le coup d'œil qu'il échangea avec Alice me stoppa dans mes réflexions.

- Pas de neuf, nous informa cette dernière.

- Tanya nous tourne ostensiblement le dos, compléta Edward. Et Kate et Irina sont en mauvais état.

Soulèvement collectif d'un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de l'extralucide et du télépathe. Alice sourit, de son sourire parfait et adorable, et déclara simplement que nous comprendrions une fois arrivés là-bas.

Car déjà, notre destination se profilait à l'horizon, sous les circonvolutions ouatées qu'était la brume avoisinante. La silhouette de ma cousine se détachait parmi les sapins enneigés, les vipères de sa chevelure blond vénitien se tordant sur sa tête, les prunelles noircies par la férocité.

- Que se passe-t-il ? requis-je de but en blanc.

- Entrez, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'effaça derrière nous, nous invitant à pénétrer dans sa demeure. Nous nous installâmes dans son séjour, sceptiques. Edward se bornait à soupirer d'un air las. Le consultant du regard, je demandai ce qui se passait.

- Ce qui se passe ? répéta Tanya, son timbre ayant des inflexions incrédules. Ah ! mais c'est vrai, Carlisle, tu n'es pas au courant !

- Tanya..., souffla Carmen en voulant l'enlacer par la taille.

Elle la repoussa brusquement et Eleazar serra la main de sa compagne.

- Et pour quelle raison cette « guerre » aurait lieu ? sonda Edward en mimant les guillemets.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? lui répondit Eleazar en accentuant la pression sur la main de Carmen.

- Euh... ça vous dirait de nous expliquer ? les interrompit Rosalie avec roideur.

- Oui, Tanya, si tu nous expliquais ? l'interpellai-je.

- Et où sont Irina et Kate ? s'inquiéta Esmée en jetant un regard à la ronde.

- En voilà, une cause de cette « guerre », riposta Tanya à l'adresse d'Edward.

La porte s'entrouvrit et nous retînmes notre souffle - inutile mais tellement humain - devant l'état des deux sœurs. L'espace d'un instant, elle me rappelèrent l'adolescente soignée plus tôt dans la journée. Bien amochées, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais saines et sauves, c'était le principal. Esmée se leva d'un bond et étreignit Irina.

- Mais que s'est-il passé, mes chéries ?

- Irina et Kate désiraient « s'allier » à un clan ennemi, expliqua Eleazar. Un clan composé de quelques nomades mais réputé fort dangereux par nos pairs. Il s'appelait « Ochenta », au souvenir de sa splendeur d'antan. Car jadis, ils étaient quatre-vingt. Mais les siècles, les Volturi, et les rivaux, ont fait qu'ils ne sont plus que deux.

« Deux frères. Un peu comme Maria, précisa-t-il en fixant Jasper.

Ce dernier tressaillit imperceptiblement et resserra son étreinte autour de sa fluette femme.

- Comme elle, reprit Eleazar, ils transforment des nouveaux-nés. Mais en quantité bien inférieure. Généralement, ils ne gardent que les vampires « doués » et rejettent les autres.

- À l'instar des Volturi, commentai-je malgré moi.

Nos prunelles se rencontrèrent et il opina. Nous nous comprenions, ayant tous deux rejoint ce clan dans le passé. Tous deux avions goûté au boniment d'Aro et au machiavélisme de Caïus et en avions tiré les mêmes conclusions. Les Volturi désiraient régner.

- Et donc ce « Ochenta » se serait querellé avec un clan ennemi ? supposai-je.

- Il nous a déjà été difficile de déterminer qui était les « Ochenta », parce que les fondateurs n'étaient pas présents. Ils sont restés volontairement à distance. Le clan rival n'était composé que de nouveaux-nés décérébrés au meneur provisoire. L'affrontement tournait à la catastrophe. Sauf qu'évidemment, les Volturi avaient tout prévu.

- Enfin, c'est-ce que nous pensons, objecta Carmen.

- Leur garde était là.

- Et cette odeur..., se mit à rêvasser Kate.

Ses iris étaient vides, son expression absente. Qu'avait-elle ?

- Excuse-la, marmonna Tanya en remarquant mon air interrogateur. On pense qu'elle a été _hypnotisée_. Paraît qu'il y avait une odeur pas croyable, non humaine, non vampirique.

- Aro aurait-il recruté quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un... de puissant, qui dépasse notre entendement ? suggérai-je.

- Ça expliquerait l'explosion bleue, acquiesça Irina.

- Celle qui les a rendues dans cet état actuel, précisa Eleazar. Alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas sur le champ de bataille.

- Stupéfiant, admit Jasper.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. _Quelle arme avaient bien pu créer les Volturi ?_ Quelque chose me disait que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises.

Je finis par briser la glace qui s'était formée :

- Mais, ça n'explique pas notre raison ici.

Je me tournai vers Tanya.

- Edward a parlé d'une guerre. Pour quelle raison ?

Le regard de ma cousine se durcit, malgré son intensité déjà écrasante, mais elle garda le silence.

_La voilà, la raison_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Compréhension**

**- Point de vue de Carlisle Cullen -**

Tanya nous cachait quelque chose.

Ses prunelles étaient deux lacs noirs d'une profondeur inouïe. Deux nappes d'eau sombre reflétant une rage et une détermination peu communes. Dans ces iris sans lune, je compris que ce « quelque chose » était du genre implacable. Quelque chose qui expliquerait le cynisme qu'elle avait dévoilé et sa rudesse. _Edward avait parlé de guerre..._

- _Non_, finis-je par comprendre.

Je grognai d'un air menaçant.

- Tu l'as dit, acquiesça mon fils télépathe avec un calme singulier.

On nous jeta un regard affolé. Esmée lâcha le cou d'Irina et se précipita vers moi. Mais leur attitude inquiète et son coup d'œil angoissé me parurent lointains. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma cousine. Déjà, tout se mettait en place dans mon esprit.

- Une guerre personnelle, hein ? crachai-je presque. _Ta_ propre guerre contre les Volturi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma cousine ne cilla même pas et demeura coite. Que tramait-elle donc ? On ne provoque pas impunément les Volturi !? Était-elle donc folle à lier ?

- On se le demande, marmonna Edward en réponse à mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Carlisle, objecta Eleazar.

Je me tournai vers lui - ses pupilles exprimaient la même attitude sage que tout à l'heure. Ainsi, il était déjà au courant. Et il approuvait, remarquai-je en reniflant avec mépris malgré moi.

- Que veux-tu que je croie ? Que les Denali, aidés des Cullen si possible, et d'autres végétariens, veulent faire _abdiquer_ les Volturi, le clan qui régit le monde des vampires depuis trois mille ans sur un simple coup de tête ?! Mais c'est de la folie pure et simple ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passera s'ils quittent le trône !

Emmett et Rosalie eurent le même grognement réprobateur à l'intention de nos cousins. Mais que croyaient les Denali ? Doutaient-ils de la puissance des Volturi ? M'étais-je leurré quant à leurs idées pacifiques ? Enfin, Tanya sortit de son mutisme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Carlisle, assena-t-elle lentement. Ne comprends donc tu rien ?

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous parlé des Ochenta en nous expliquant leur histoire ? intervint mon épouse.

- Nous ne désirons pas la guerre, soupira Eleazar.

- Enfin, pas complètement, tempêta Tanya.

- Les Volturi sont une menace pour nous, maintenant que les Ochenta sont de retour, reprit l'autre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

**

* * *

**

- Point de vue d'Edward -

Carlisle, au centre de la pièce, était comme statufié. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Eleazar - pourquoi il avait adhéré à l'idée absurde de Tanya. Moi aussi, au départ.

Mais je finis par comprendre. L'histoire était toute autre : les Ochenta représentaient _la_ menace, maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour. C'était un clan rival aux Volturi qui ne désirait que s'approprier le pouvoir. Les Denali ne voulait pas faire abdiquer les Volturi mais détruire ce clan rival. La menace était trop grande, pensait-elle.

Pour Eleazar, la question ne se posait même pas. _Ce carnage, dans la clairière... c'était pour attirer les Volturi à eux... Les Ochenta désiraient assister à l'étendue de leur pouvoir en simulant une querelle avec des nomades décérébrés..._, pensait-il.

En effet, quel plan habile... Les Volturi et leur garde s'étaient bien fait berner. Leurs rivaux avaient dû assister à la prestation des jumeaux en sorcellerie, ainsi qu'à celle de ce « nouveau garde à la puissance remarquable », comme rêvassait Kate.

Autour de nous, ma famille excepté Carlisle, faisait un concours d'yeux écarquillés. Ils ne comprenaient pas. En un sens, moi aussi. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les Ochenta et les Volturi s'entretuer entre eux ?

Je posai ma question à voix haute.

- Écoute, Edward, soupira Tanya. Que se passerait-il si deux clans ancestraux aussi puissant l'un que l'autre...

- Tu nous as dit qu'ils n'étaient que deux ! s'étrangla Emmett.

Ma blonde de cousine lui lança un regard glacial. Elle n'aimait pas être interrompue en pleine explication.

- Deux, mais de très habiles et forts vampires. De plus, leur nombre de fidèles ne cesse d'augmenter. Comme les Volturi. Ils sont impitoyables et ont causé beaucoup de soucis jadis. La seule solution est de les tuer.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcé avec détermination. Son esprit n'en pensait pas des moindres. Sceptique, je me tassai contre le mur tout en haussant des épaules.

- Tuer l'un ou l'autre des deux camps ne ramène à rien, dis-je finalement. Désolé de te l'apprendre comme cela, mais ça ne apportera que la guerre, cette histoire. Pourquoi ne pas laisser le cours des choses ? Cela a bien marché durant plusieurs siècles... Pourquoi ne pas continuer de la sorte ?

- Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi BORNE, Edward ?

_Cette bagarre en forêt ne te montre-elle donc rien ? Et si ce n'était que le dixième... non, le centième de leur pouvoir ?!_ ajouta-t-elle dans ma tête.

- Je te rappelle que ce sont les Volturi qui ont éradiqué tout le monde, bougonnai-je.

- JUSTEMENT ! Quand ils se retrouvent côte à côte, c'est l'apocalypse ! Ils nous l'ont bien montré, tiens !

- C'est-ce que nous pensons, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Eleazar.

Nous fixâmes malgré nous ses deux sœurs, et leurs ecchymoses qui commençaient à peine à s'estomper. Et la vérité m'éclata...

- Et si... Si nous rejoignions les Volturi - juste le temps d'une guerre, bien sûr - et que nous tentions d'unir nos forces aux leurs... les Ochenta n'en réchapperaient pas !

- Ben voilà ! s'esclaffa brièvement Tanya.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais exprimé mes pensées à voix haute. Je leur avais dévoilé que l'idée des Denali n'était pas aussi saugrenue que cela, en fin de compte. J'avais eu tort de m'emporter. Je joignis mon rire jaune au sien.

- Les Volturi sont-ils au courant de ce... complot ? m'enquis auprès d'Eleazar.

- À priori... oui, répondit-il.

Je virevoltai vers ma famille qui affichait toute cet air de stupéfaction profonde. À présent, même mon père n'y comprenait rien.

- Vite, nous devons nous rendre en Italie. Avant que cette guerre n'éclate...

- D'où te vient ce brusque changement de position, Edward ?

Je me tournai vers Carlisle. Il me fixait avec cet air désapprobateur mais d'où exhalait néanmoins une certaine compréhension. Même s'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées d'autrui, mon père adoptif commençait à comprendre toute la trame de cette histoire.

- Je vous expliquerai en route, les rassurai-je. Tanya n'avait pas tort, en fait. Nous devons nous hâter. Les Ochenta menacent les humains et autres peuples. Vite.

Je me levai lestement ; les Denali - y compris Kate et Irina - étaient déjà dehors. À défaut de véhicules, nous nous contenterions de courir. Ma famille me lorgnait avec suspicion.

- Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer.

- C'est bon, Edward, me rassura Carlisle avec un demi-sourire, j'ai compris. Et en tant que chef, je nous invite à nous rendre en Italie.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'extirpai de la demeure pittoresque de nos cousins, le reste des Cullen sur mes talons. Et cependant que la bise glaciale ondoyait entre les sapins d'Alaska, nous nous élançâmes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les trouble-fêtes**

**- Point de vue d'Isabella -**

- Bella ?! Tu es _sûre_ de ne pas vouloir venir ?

Toujours le même refrain : à l'heure où la gracieuse Heidi rentrait, c'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « à la soupe ! ». La demeure volturienne devenait une maison d'horreur où les cris des miséreux humains n'en finissaient plus. Et par malheur, ma chambre - si on pouvait désigner cette pièce par son utilité - n'était toujours pas insonorisée. Mon humanité était donc obligée de supporter les hurlements jusqu'au bout sans broncher, et cela m'irritait au plus au point. Mais au-delà, je ressentais aussi un sentiment plus fort, un sentiment qui alourdissait mon cœur et faisait bourdonner mes tempes.

_De la culpabilité_. Voilà. Cette angoisse mâtinée de honte qui ressurgissait, cependant qu'un cri d'effroi retentissait. Il se tut bientôt, et fut remplacé par un guttural éclat de voix vampirique. « À la soupe » traduisait bien cette clameur impatiente des Volturi à l'égard des mortels. Ils en voulaient plus - et tout de suite.

Rien que d'y songer me révulsa.

Un nouveau coup fit trembler ma porte pourtant dite incassable. Je grommelai en réponse.

- Tu es sûre ? insista Démétri d'une voix mielleuse et détestable à souhait.

L'agacement me gagna de nouveau - je l'imaginais bien en train de se lécher les babines à la vue du _festin_. Il frappa du poing la poignée qui allait bientôt nous lâcher.

- Allez, Bella..., susurra le subalterne volturien.

- Va-t'en ! Si tu ne veux pas finir en mille morceaux..., l'avertis-je d'un ton mauvais.

Il ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. J'eus néanmoins le temps de percevoir son soupir las avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Il ne croyait pas au fait qu'il y ait « deux poids, deux mesures » dans ma petite personne. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'une part humaine régissait mon existence, me transmettait ses émotions, son régime... Démétri n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

Car oui, je survivais uniquement avec de la nourriture humaine - ce que les autres appellent « gueuleton inoffensif ». Très embarrassant étant donné que j'étais la seule à me nourrir de la sorte. Et maintenant que Gianna, l'ancienne humaine qui avait... mal fini, si je puis dire cela, n'étais plus là, je recevais de plus en plus de moqueries destinées à me faire enrager. Celles de Jane, par exemple.

* * *

- Bella ?

Deuxième round. Je reconnus la voix rauque et enjouée d'Heidi, dite ma seule _amie_ du « campus ». Ses talons cliquetèrent contre la pierre lorsqu'elle me rejoignit dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil avant de reprendre :

- T'es vraiment têtue, tu sais ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de brusquement me rabattre sur l'opulent miroir en pied qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur son menton, ruisselait sur sa peau neigeuse avant de se perdre dans son outrageant décolleté. La nausée me monta au nez.

- Ça te dirait de t'essuyer la bouche, après avoir mangé ? risquai-je dans une désespérante tentative d'humour.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe et passa rapidement sa main sur ses lèvres roses. Évidemment, le maquillage ne partit pas pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'en portait pas. Heidi, malgré ses collants gainés et ses vertigineux talons aiguilles, était la plus belle vampire qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir.

- T'es de mauvais poil, toi, commenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis au courant, rétorquai-je en continuant de scruter les dorures ostentatoires.

L'autre se tut et le silence s'installa, rompu de temps à autre par le souffle du vent s'engouffrant par une porte entrebâillée ou les éclats de voix au loin.

Le miroir était bien trop imposant, trop... voyant. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans la chambre d'un « garde » sans valeur. Avec le grand lit à baldaquin assorti, cela ne me convenait absolument pas. Datant du XVIIIe, il était néanmoins toujours en excellent état - j'aurais préféré qu'il trouve sa place dans un musée.

- C'est vraiment monotone, cette demeure..., soupira Heidi.

- T'es un vampire, lui rappelai-je avec un rien de mépris.

- Je sais... Mais franchement, on pourrait montrer plus d'expansivité ! Hier, je suis allée à Rome, et dis donc ! Ces humains savent organiser des soirées ! gazouilla-t-elle. On devrait _vraiment_ en faire une, de fête...

_Que... Quoi ?!_ Ça y est, elle avait perdu la tête ! Quand je disais que boire du sang, c'était mauvais pour la santé...

- Euh... Tu peux me redire ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Mais oui ! On va organiser la meilleure fête qu'ait jamais connu les Volturi ! Je suis sûre que ça te redonnerait le sourire ! T'es tellement _grognon_, ces temps-ci !

- AH, oui mais non, désolée. Je suis pas DU TOUT d'humeur à festoyer.

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres s'étirant moqueusement - gestes qui étaient miens, d'ordinaire. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je soupirai en apercevant le pétillement de gaieté qui avait gagné ses prunelles violettes et factices. Déjà, elle s'était levé et avait entrepris de farfouiller dans l'espèce de placard dont je ne me servais jamais. ... Une minute : c'était un dressing ?!

- Heidi, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, plaidai-je. Et j'en ai absolument pas envie.

- Ts-ts...

* * *

- T'es vraiment...

Je ne trouvais aucun mot pour décrire son comportement. N'avait-elle pas éprouvé quelconque culpabilité de traîner pareil boulet - moi - à une réception comme celle-ci ?

- Gentille ? Adorable ? Ta meilleure amie ? tenta-t-elle de deviner.

- ... à côté de la plaque, achevai-je en secouant la tête.

Nous étions debout devant la grande cheminée de marbre qui ornait l'un des luxueux salons cachés des Volturi. Cachés parce qu'ils ne servaient que lors de prestigieuses réceptions, comme celle qu'avait organisé Heidi à l'improviste.

Tous les immortels présents dévoraient cette dernière des yeux - les mâles salivaient rien qu'à sa vue et les femelles l'observaient à la dérobée, leur peau poudreuse aurait pâli si elle l'avait pu. Sa robe était en velours vert très foncé - presque noir - et mettait en valeur sa tignasse acajou qui dégoulinait sur ses reins. Elle avait un air cadavérique à cause de la couleur profonde de la robe, mais ça, c'était sa faute. Et évidemment, elle portait « la marque » d'Heidi : le décolleté scandaleusement plongeant qui se découpait des clavicules au nombril offrant une vue généreuse sur sa poitrine. Vu la façon dont elle s'admirait, la vampire en était fière.

Elle interpella sèchement l'un des serveurs en livrée amarante et se procura un nouveau verre de cristal. Heidi le jaugea du regard... avant de le vider à demi. Il contenait un liquide sombre aux reflets pourpres et je dus me détourner en retenant une nausée. Si c'était ce que je croyais que c'était, il valait mieux que je n'y pense plus, de peur de m'évanouir.

- C'est d'un glauque, cette soirée ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant sa coupe avec effronterie.

- C'est toi qui l'a organisée, lui rappelai-je, boudeuse.

- Et l'ambiance ! enchaîna mon amie. Regarde-moi cette ambiance ! Au moins, les humains, eux, ils dansent, aux soirées !

Je brûlais d'envie de lui rappeler que nous étions un clan sanguinaire de _vampires_, pas la promo d'un lycée de mortels extravertis, mais je m'y retins. L'humeur générale était déjà maussade - pas question que j'en rajoute.

Seul Aro gravitait dans un coin de la salle, visiblement enchanté par cette sono morbide et ces immortels en complet d'ébène. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par remarquer notre présence et me gratifia d'une œillade pitoyable.

- Bella, approche-toi, veux-tu ? me héla-t-il d'une voix presque impatiente.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé qui ne fit qu'accroître sa moue impétueuse. Aro gardait le sourire et son masque de simili sympathie quelles que soient les circonstances. C'en était déroutant. Je quittai Heidi et m'approchai du petit groupe. Il était déjà encadré par sa petite cour habituelle qui veillait à sa sécurité. Comme si quelqu'un serait pris brusquement d'envie d'assassiner l'un des célèbres Volturi... Le visage renfrogné, je me glissai entre Renata - le bouclier qui ne valait rien -, les jumeaux et les courtisans de Louis XIV - serrer leur maître jusqu'à l'étouffer était visiblement leur fonction principale. Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre la paroi couleur flan trop cuit et attendis. Pas bien longtemps, d'ailleurs.

- Merci, ma chère. Ah, tu ne peux pas savoir quel réconfort tu es pour moi ! Te savoir près de moi..., s'extasia le vampire sans âge.

- J'en doute pas..., grognai-je entre mes dents.

S'il m'entendit, il ne broncha pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jane, apparemment : elle sursauta, piquée au vif. Je vis ses poings se serrer, sa chevelure se hérisser sur sa tête - à croire que le sarcasme lui était destiné. Alec, comme d'autres, se serra autour de sa « source vital ». Pauvre Aro ! Si tout le monde réagissait de la même manière à toutes mes piques, le vampire n'allait pas tarder à s'étouffer ! Ah mais non, c'était impossible, c'est vrai...

- Calme, mes amis ! les réprimanda Aro. Bella est sur les nerfs, aujourd'hui. Ne lui en voulez pas.

Jane renifla avec un tel mépris que je la fusillai du regard. À son tour, elle me heurta de toute sa rage. Pas de chance pour elle, mon bouclier avait déjà atteint le mental et je ne reçus aucune décharge. Désolée ma grande ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me tordrai de douleur sur le carrelage ! Je lui tirai puérilement la langue.

- Nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite, poursuivit l'antique vampire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si sa petite sorcière ne m'avait pas sauvagement - et mentalement - attaqué. Des invités fort intéressants...

La dernière phrase avait été marmonnée plus pour lui que pour nous. « Intéressant » rimait, dans le langage aroïen, avec « don-à-recruter-impérativement ». Ma curiosité me piqua au vif : quel vampire _doué_ allait faire son apparition ? Si j'avais été requise à son côté, Aro devait juger l'invité dangereux. Rien de tel pour me faire trépigner sur place.

C'est alors que la porte d'or s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant qui fit trembler la salle. Un peu mon style, remarquai-je avec amusement. Sept respirations sucrées soufflèrent jusqu'à moi - des vampires, donc. Ils semblaient pressés et progressèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce avec la même allure, tête baissée. Ils avaient des nuances de cheveux très variées ; ils ne venaient pas d'un clan particulier. Tout sauf discrètement, je les lorgnai - qu'avaient-ils de si dangereux pour qu'Aro s'inquiète ?

Lorsqu'un grand blond aux cheveux soigneusement gominés s'avança promptement, je compris. D'abord leur attitude - on aurait presque dit des humains, ils ne tenaient pas l'habituelle posture féline qui démarquait les vampires des autres -, et ils portaient des vêtements simples, légèrement froissés à cause de leur course. Mais c'est la couleur de leurs pupilles qui me fit lever les sourcils dans un signe d'ahurissement total. J'en perdis ma mauvaise humeur.

_Ocre_. Leurs prunelles étaient ocre ! Un caramel profond, presque doré. Une teinte saisissante, qui différait de l'écarlate des Volturi. Mais au-delà de cette couleur peu commune, l'habituelle cupidité et sadisme n'étaient pas reflétés par ces yeux si changeants. C'était tout autre... le sentiment s'imposa à mon esprit, bien que je ne l'aie jamais croisé : _de la bienveillance_. Cela paraissait presque improbable, mais pourtant... J'en étais bouche ouverte.

- Aro, lâcha le meneur, le blond en flanelle.

- Carlisle, fit l'autre sans cérémonie. Comment vas-tu, mon vieil ami ?

- Cela fait longtemps, acquiesça le singulier invité. Nous avons à parler.

- Ah bon ?! Ooooh ! s'émerveilla le Volturi.

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel - enfin, les étrangers et moi-même. Alors comme ça, ils étaient au courant de l'apparence trompeuse d'Aro le légendaire ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, grommela une autre voix.

Là, mon souffle s'arrêta définitivement. Le ténor était enchanteur, doux... On m'aurait récupérée au nirvana si le timbre n'avait pas contenu tant de cynisme et de mauvaise grâce. _Mais qui était le propriétaire de cette voix enchanteresse ?_

Lorsque je risquai un regard des plus fébriles vers l'origine du ténor, je sus, qu'à jamais, ma vie serait bouleversée.


End file.
